Hawkstar
Hawkfire is a slender, sleek-furred orange tabby-and-white she-cat with green eyes, a flame-colored coat, dark stripes, and a badly torn ear. Personality Hawkfire is fierce, clever, sarcastic, and hot-headed. She usually argues with anyone who looks at her! Hawkfire is quick-pawed and a brilliant hunter. Sometimes, she is warm-hearted and friendly. She jumps into battle easily, making other cats wary of her. History Hawkfire was born in RiverClan to her parents, Lizardtail and Ripplefrost along with her brother, Sunblaze. She grew up in RiverClan, taking the name of Hawkfire. Sunblaze also become a warrior. Sunblaze left RiverClan when WindClan's medicine cat died of a mysterious disease and so did many other WindClan cats. They needed a new medicine cat more than ever. He became their medicine cat and helped heal many cats, but warriors and apprentices were still dying. The Clan was in turmoil. They needed more warriors. Hawkfire, seeing this, jumped in to WindClan and began doing border and hunting patrols with the strongest WindClan warriors. RiverClan saw she was happy helping her brother and let her become a WindClan warrior. Soon WindClan became strong again, thanks to the two young RiverClan cats and other warriors from different Clans who helped hunt and border patrols for the recovering WindClan warriors. Sunblaze continued living his life as WindClan's medicine cat, and Hawkfire was happy to be a WindClan warrior. They were extremely grateful to them and allowed them to stay without any hesistation. Hawkfire is seen trying to convince her friend, Heatherdove to stay in WindClan. Heatherdove was extremely sad about not having a mate her whole life, and wanted to leave WindClan to find one. Hawkfire tells Heatherdove that if she left, she would go with her. But Echostream's pelt turns black and so does her eyes. Knowing what to do, Hawkfire leaped on her and pinned her to the ground until her pelt and eyes turned normal again. Barkfoot tore her off of Echostream and snarled, "Stop!" Hawkfire retorts saying she was helping her, not hurting her. Barkfoot is furious and the two argue. Hawkfire ends the arguement with "You're not the only cat who is friends with Echostream," and goes back to Heatherdove and Eaglewing who watched the fight. She follows Heatherdove to RiverClan territory, where Eaglewing confesses that he loves Heatherdove. The two love each other, making Heatherdove extremely happy. They return to camp. Hawkfire grumpily returns to camp. She tells Sunblaze about the incident, and he was amused. Soon, she realizes she loves Mapleclaw. When the two got back from hunting, she tells him that she loves him. He loves her back. The two become mates. He promised to never leave her side, like Wally and Firepelt did. Hawkfire snaps at Sagepaw after she complains and whines about not being a warrior. It hurts her feelings, but after Hawkfire and Mapleclaw go to talk to her, she forgives Hawkfire of her fierce outburts. Hawkfire runs out of camp with her brother Sunblaze to help Heatherdove when she got her paw stuck in a fox trap. They bring the injured she-cat back to camp and take care of her. When she visits Sagepaw in the medicine cat den, she helps Sunblaze talk to her about how she can serve her Clan even though she broke her backbone. Sagepaw asks Hawkfire to fight her. Hawkfire gladly does so, but she fights gently. Sagepaw leaves a bleeding wound in her neck, and Hawkfire leaves a bite in her hing leg. Hawkfire is very proud of the injured apprentice, and so is Sunblaze, Mapleclaw, and Eaglewing who watched the whole skirmish. Both she-cats admire each other, and become close friends. She asks Mapleclaw if they could have kits. He agrees, making her overjoyed. After Snowfrost and her kits visit Hawkfire in the WindClan camp, Hawkfire learns that Burnpelt had been hit by a Twoleg monster. Devastated, she decides to go visit him. When she does, ThunderClan warriors call her "HalfClan" but she tells them to get away. Sunblaze comes with her to help Burnpelt when the medicine cat wasn't there. They make sure he's okay, and then they return to their own Clan. Hawkfire continues to battle train with Sagepaw. She gets a badly torn ear from one fight when Sagepaw rakes her hind claws across her ear. She enjoys to be around Ashkit and her two friends Heatherdove and Echostream. Hawkfire is pregnant with Mapleclaw's kits. She is close friends with Sagefern and gives her advice on how to talk to Beechpaw. Snowfrost comes to the WindClan Camp to tell Hawkfire about Burnpelt. She tells her that Burnpelt has recovered, and Hawkfire is greatly relieved. Later, Hawkfire has a strange spasm from her kits, causing a riot in the camp. Sunblaze brings her herbs, helping her sleep. Littlefern attempts to wake her up, but fails when a she-cat named Amber comes in the camp. Hawkfire refuses to move into the nursery. She shows to be quite comfortable around Echostream and Barkfoot. After arguing with Sunblaze about going into the forest so close to kitting, Cloudstar breaks up the argument and tells Hawkfire if she was going out into the forest, she would have to take somebody with her. Swiftflight gladly volunteers. While out in the forest, Swiftflight tells her about his love for Goldenfern in RiverClan. He explains to her about his kits. Hawkfire is shocked, but she understands what its like to have love in another Clan. They head back to camp when a storm hits. Hawkfire falls asleep and wakes up to find Oakclaw and Ravenwing arguing. She breaks them apart, but Oakclaw rudely tells her to back off. Angered, Hawkfire aims a few blows at him, but misses. Oakclaw taunts her, angering her further. She leaps at him but her swollen belly weighs her down and she falls to the ground. Sunblaze breaks the fights apart and lectures Hawkfire about fighting when pregnant. The she-cat goes back to the nursery without another word. Hawkfire watches Pheasantkit walk around in the nursery and is upset about how her kits weren't born yet. One night, Hawkfire visits StarClan. She meets Firepelt and Icestorm there. She talks to Firepelt about how he doesn't care about her anymore and would rather be with Icestorm. The two argue for some time until Coppernose shows up. Coppernose tries to break up the fight but only to make it worse, angering Hawkfire and Firepelt. They both attack her and the racket sends Riverstar and Stratuscloud running to them. Riverstar joins the fight until Coppernose slings Hawkfire against the tree, knocking her unconsious. Hawkfire disappears back into the real world after she is knocked out, leaving Firepelt and Coppernose and Riverstar arguing. She wakes up with bleeding scratches on her flanks and a badly shredded ear (the same one Sagefern tore). She yells for Sunblaze, and he comes to comfort her and treat her wounds. Hawkfire explains to him how she was hurt and how she fought StarClan cats. Sunblaze is shocked. Riverstar and Coppernose come to Hawkfire at that moment to lecture her, making her wildly upset. She yells at them to go away and buries her nose in Sunblaze's fur. Shortly after, Hawkfire flees the camp to give birth to her kits on the moor. When Sunblaze gets there, she already gave birth without him. She names them Locuskit, Mallowkit, and Branchkit. They carry the kits back to camp to be taken care of. Hawkfire is worried when Branchkit catches Whitecough. While taking a stroll, Hawkfire finds Iceshine, Liontooth and Bell and her kits fighting against Yoda and Pip from the Dark Forest. Shocked, the queen launches into battle. However, the Dark Forest cats cheat. After they leave, all the cats are left with wounds. Everpaw helps Hawkfire back to WindClan to have her wounds treated by Sunblaze. After Snowfrost told her that Burnpelt was dead, Hawkfire is shocked and very hurt. She runs back to camp, Locustkit and Berrykit following. She snaps at them to leave her alone, and Berrykit runs back to the nursery, but Locustkit stays. He begs her to tell him what's wrong. Angered, Hawkfire lashes out a paw at him, sending him bolting towards the nursery. She is left alone in the shadows of the camp, sobbing bitterly. Hawkfire is shown to stay in the warrior's den and go on hunting and border patrols more than staying in the nursery. She does love her kits very much, and plays with them as much as she can. It is revealed she will retire to an elder soon. She is very proud after her kits become apprentices, but afterwards Littlefern approaches her and snarls that she she saw Hawkfire cross into RiverClan territory, swimming across the river, and fishing for trout. Hawkfire is startled and upset and doesn't answer the question, and runs into the forest. Littlefern stares after her in shock. She had found out Hawkfire's deepest secret! Hawkfire particiaptes in a fierce fight among a few of her Clanmates. Hawkfire wishes to get an apprentice so that she could be deputy of WindClan, and she receives Lunarpaw. Hawkfire is greatly overjoyed until Sunblaze receives a sign from StarClan saying that she'll destroy the Clan with her ambitious fire. The WindClan warriors are suspicious of her, and unable to bear any more of this, she runs towards RiverClan territory. Echostream tries to convince Hawkfire to come back to WindClan, but Hawkfire refuses and jumps into the river after a small fight with her. Echostream jumps in after her, but nearly drowns.Solarwind and Troutleap help Echostream get out. Hawkfire firmly tells her to go home, and she finally does. They take her into camp, where she is welcomed by her old friends, especially Rubystar. Rubystar allows Hawkfire to join RiverClan again, and she greatly accepts the offer. The warriors welcome her back, preparing her a nest in the warrior's den, but Hawkfire misses her mate and kin and brother, but she refuses to leave RiverClan again, believing her heart rests in the river. Meanwhile, Sunblaze tells the Clan that he and Hawkfire were born and raised in RiverClan. The Clan is greatly shocked and distressed after hearing about this, and Hawkfire's runaway. Echostream and all her other friends greatly miss her. Hawkfire has a hard time adjusting to RiverClan duties, and all the warriors are suspicious of her. She doesn't mind, telling herself that everything will be alright soon. She quickly becomes friends with Frostgaze. Fun Facts Spoiler Warning: *It is revealed Hawkfire will retire to an elder soon *Hawkfire knows much more than you realize about the Dark Forest *Hawkfire's favorite prey is trout, to every WindClan cat's surprise. The only cat who knows about her true heritage is Sunblaze. *Her closest friends and allies are: Echostream, Heatherdove, Icestorm, Echowave, Barkfoot, Stratuscloud, Snowfrost, Swiftflight, Mapleclaw, Rosepaw, Sunblaze, Sagefern, Cloudstar, Rubystar, Solarwind and Troutleap. *Hawkfire's name was not Hawkfire before. It was Hawktail! *Hawkfire's old description was a ginger she-cat with a white chest and white paws and green eyes. *Hawkfire is distantly related to: Hawkfrost, Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt, Tigerheart, Tigerstar, Sasha, Dawnpelt, Mothwing, and Flametail, and all their other generations. Quotes Family Members Mates: :Mapleclaw - Living :Firepelt (formerly) - Deceased, resident of StarClan :Wally (formerly) - Living Sons: :Forestheart - Living :Burnpelt - Deceased, resident of StarClan :Locustpaw - Living :Branchpaw - Living Daughter: :Mallowpaw - Living Father: :Lizardtail - Deceased, Resident of StarClan Mother: :Ripplefrost - Deceased, Resident of StarClan Brother: :Sunblaze - Living Granddaughters: :Foxpaw - Living :Dovepaw - Living Image Gallery The real Hawkfire.gif|Hawkfire's Real Life Image. HawkfireforHawkeyexample.jpg|Hawkfire, made for me by Nightwhisker98! Hawkfire_Cat.png|A picture I drew of Hawkfire. HawkxMaple For Hawkfire by GabMouse.png|Hawkfire X Mapleclaw, made by Mousetalon! Hawkfire98.png|Hawkfire, made for me by Bracken! HawkfiremadebyEveningpaw.jpg|Hawkfire, made for me by Eveningpaw off of Warriors Wikia! Hawkfire.png|Hawkfire's Warrior image. Hawkfire(D).png|Hawkfire's Deputy image. Hawkfire(Q).png|Hawkfire's Queen image. Hawkfire.Locustkit.png|Hawkfire and Locustkit, made by me! Category:Character Category:She-Cat Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Warrior Category:Mentor Category:Hawkfire's Characters Category:WindClan Cat Category:Queen Category:Cats with Images Category:Deputy